daddy_yankeefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bring It On
Bring it on escrita por Raymond Ayala (Daddy Yankee) No matter Cartel Big Boss Las palabras vertidas en esta canción No se solidarizan (no matter) Con ningún cobarde en la calle Pero sí con El Cartel Records Daddy Yankee, Akon y todos los afiliados mundialmente Come on Ready No matter I got my heat, I got my balls And enough heart to break all y'all jaws But I rather round up my niggas from Puerto Rico To help me out with this war (come on) Now bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) Now bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) Say bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) Now bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) Eh eh eh No matter Oye tas bregando con los anormales Somos, los de los juguetes espaciales Ya no, no le temo no, a los tribunales Tú y quien van amedrentar con los metales, boy No matter You are a killer, me pone Daddy Yankee man Ponte las pilas, si tienes guille Superman Que rumba el cielo te puedo poner a volar En guerra avisada como quiera muere gente porque No matter I got my nigga and my gun we open fire You better get out of my way 'cause I'm a rider At any time in the morning or even the evening I'm laying this verse till you retire No matter Lets go, nosotros estamos dispuesto En esto nosotros somos expertos Cause we're doing this everyday In the ghetto which is part of the game we play Now I say I got my heat, I got my balls No matter And enough Heart to break all y'all jaws (mucha gente) No matter But I rather round up my niggas from Puerto Rico To help me out with this war (come on) Now bring it on (eh, tira pa lante come on) Now bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) Say bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) Now bring it on (ira pa'lante come on) No matter Qué carajo tú me vas hacer Si yo sé que a ti te parió la feca Pon las balas donde pones tus palabras Vamos a ver de que estas hecha muñeca No matter (You're not gangster) Otro maleante de cartón (I smell a Wangsta) Tú eres tremendo bobolón, pa Fuck my English, también my broken Spanish The sound of the gun is a universal language 'cause No matter I got my people and my gun we open fire You better get out of my way cause I'm a rider At any time in the morning or even the evening I'm letting you splurge 'til you retire No matter Let's go, nosotros estamos dispuesto En esto nosotros somos expertos Cause we are doing this everyday In the ghetto which is part of the game we play No matter I got my heat, I got my balls And enough heart to break all y'all jaws (que pao pa) But I rather round up my niggas from Puerto Rico To help me out with this war (come on) Now bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) Now bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) Say bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) Now bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) No matter I got my heat, I got my balls And enough heart to break all y'all's jaws (mucho corazón pa') But I rather round up my niggas from Puerto Rico To help me out with this war Now bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) Now bring it on (tira pa'lante come on) Say bring it on (con que tu quieras come on) Now bring it on (estamos ready come on) Bring it on No matter Estamos listos pa' lo que sea y pa lo que venga We're ready man Don't get it fucking twisted We can get a ticket and we can fly out there and give you a visit in the cold No matter And we can turn it into heat No te equivoques Eso es bien fácil pa' nosotros No matter